


The many adventures of the CCG

by olive_swan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A bunch of short crack fics, Gen, I blame tumblr again, I need something productive to do, I suck at writing, I'll add more character tags as they appear, comment ideas if you really want something, damn head canons are killing me, just crack, stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_swan/pseuds/olive_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts from the extremely unproductive side of the CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sasaki's "inspirational" words

"Hey, Mutsuki-kun. Come over here for a second."

"What is it, Sasaki-san?" Mutsuki looked up from his book, watching his superior closely as the man stood in front of the large mirror in one of the hallways in the chateau, hands on his hips and looking intently at his reflection. 

"Just... come here." Haise motioned him over to stand beside him in front of the mirror, not even looking at the younger. 

"O-okay...?" Getting up from his spot, Mutsuki placed his book on the coffee table before heading over to his elder. "What do you need?"

Haise still didn't look away from his reflection. "Look in the mirror, what do you see?"

"Ummm..." Mutsuki followed his mentor's instructions, watching his reflection. "I see myself?..."

"When I look in the mirror, I see a strong, confident, handsome, young investigator." 

Mutsuki's lips twitched into a small smile. "Th-thank you Sasa-"

Haise glanced at him. "Oh. And there's you."

Without a word, Mutsuki dropped his smile, turned around, and left, taking his book from off of the coffee table before heading upstairs to his room.


	2. Arima's mess up and Furuta's... Well, he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Kaneki is known as "the Black Reaper" and is Arima's secretary and Furuta's boss.  
> These chapters are in no order whatsoever.

Furuta hummed quietly while sitting at his desk. His feet were propped up on the surface while he scanned through a stack of papers his boss had assigned him to. 

"Nimura-kun!" He looked up to see Arima walking swiftly towards him. "Have you seen my qui- my so- my secretary?" 

Furuta snorted, _so he does think of Sasaki-san like that..._ "The boss went to Dr. Shiba's office. He should be back in about an hour. Sorry Arima-san~~~."

Arima sighed before returning to his usual facade. "Thank you, Nimira-kun." Then, he walked away. 

_His facade is falling..._


	3. These jokes suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki still has really bad jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Julie who requested something with Ken and Nimura
> 
> (I'm referring to Ken as Haise most of the time btw)

"Furuta-kun."

Furuta looked up from his computer screen to see Haise watching him. "Yes, boss?"

"Did you hear about the ghoul who got a human girlfriend?"

"Hm?"

"I heard he ate her out."

 _Wait.... what?_ Furuta snorted. "Good one, boss." He turned back to his computer.

But Haise wasn't done yet.

"Why don't cannibals eat clowns?"

"Why?"

"Because they taste funny." With that, Haise turned back to his work.

Furuta broke into a nervous sweat. _He found out?!_


	4. This is just dialogue (I suck at making chapter titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of one with Hanbee and Juuzou, so instead I wrote this.

"Ummmm- Shinohara-san!" 

"What is it, Takizawa-kun?" 

"Your student threw a knife at me. It missed my face by three inches. I-"

"Ahhhh, yes. He has to work on his aim."

"What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and standing in a lacrosse award ceremony even though I don't play lax so I took my dad's phone wrote this. I'm sorry,


	5. Snacks are all that matter in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hanbee and Juuzou short that was requested~. Beware: it's shit.

"Hey, Hanbee."

"Yes, Suzuya-san?" Hanbee turned to face the other.

"Do you think Haise will still have snacks for me? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I don't know, Suzuya-san. He's changed a lot." Hanbee smiled slightly. "Who knows..."

Juuzou pouted, kicking his feet lazily. "But his snacks were good~."

"How would you feel if I packed some extra for you, or even went to Sasaki-san's house once in a while to get some from him?"

"Really? You would do that, Hanbee-chan?"

Hanbee just nodded. 

"Yay~!"


	6. Cat-lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Haise as the kind of person who pets every stray cat he sees, and the kind who talks to cats, too.  
> (I talk to my cats. I also say bless you to my air freshener, but that's a different topic.)

"Hey, Maman?"

"Yes, Saiko?" Haise glanced at the younger over his shoulder, slowing his pace slightly.

Saiko look a sip of her coffee. "Is there a reason we always go the long way home?"

"Yeah," Shirazu fell into step beside his mentor, "why don't we just go the short way?"

"Oh....... no reason..." Haise turned his gaze back to where he was going - before stopping. 

"Oof!" Saiko bumped into her mentor's back. "What was that for?"

But Haise wasn't listening, instead, he was walking over to a dim alley. 

"Sassan?"

"Maman?"

He bent over a small, black figure, hand outstretched. "What a cute kitty!"

"Wait, what?" Shirazu looked past his mentor, seeing a small black cat rubbing against Haise's leg. 

The cat purred loudly as Haise scratched its back. "I'll call you Kuro. Do you know where the orange kitty I saw the other day went?"

Saiko giggled. "Maman, you're a cat lover?"


	7. A Quinx Squad Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while now

"It's movie night everybody!" Haise clapped his hands, standing in front of the stairs so nobody could get by. 

"I'll pass (no way in hell)." Urie stepped past his superior, only to be held back by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nope!" Haise grinned. "No excuses, everybody is watching!"

Saiko threw herself onto the couch, "Yay! Movie!"

"Yes!" Shirazu sat on her legs, forcing her to move. 

Mutsuki gently pulled on Urie's arm. "Come on, Urie-kun."

"Fine (this had better be worth it)."

Haise walked to stand in front of the TV. "So, we'll have a vote on what to watch while I make some popcorn." He went to the kitchen, presumably to make the popcorn.

"Let's watch a horror movie!"

"Yeah!"

"Wh-why not something happier... Like a comedy?"

"... (Just pick already)"

"What about you, Sassan?"

"Why not a horror movie, for a change in pace? We usually watch comedies." Haise returned with two bowls of popcorn which he set on Saiko and Mutsuki's laps before going to put in the movie.

"Oooh! Can we watch the new one we got last weekend?" Saiko moved onto the floor, leaving the couch for the other three.

Shirazu nodded, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Yeah, that one looked good!"

"Any objections?" Haise glanced at the two silent Quinx before grabbing the movie. "This one it is, then!" 

With the movie in and everybody settled, Haise turned off the lights before sitting next to Saiko, waiting for the movie to start.

\---

The movie turned out to be incredibly gory, with people getting mauled and mutilated every few minutes. Mutsuki ended up hiding under a blanket most of the time and Shirazu jumping a lot, while the other three quietly watched innocent people get turned into something unrecognizable. 

It was about halfway through the movie, at an especially gory part, when it happened. 

A loud growl echoed through the room, which definitely did _not_ come from the movie. 

All four Quinx immediately turned to their mentor, whose face deepened into a deep scarlet bush. "S-sorry..." He squeaked awkwardly. "I guess I'm kinda hungry..."

The room was silent accept for the ripping and tearing coming from the movie. 

The silence was broken by Saiko. "Maman... you're scaring me..."


	8. Finger Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deleted itself 3 times and I'm fucking done

"Are you saying that my squad is not 'hardcore' enough to continue with this investigation?"

"First Class Sasaki, calm down." Ui glared at the other. "Right now is _not_ the time for this. Leave if you are going to act like this."

"I will show you that we are, in fact, _more_ hardcore then all of you!" Haise then proceeded to lift his hands and bite of all of his fingers, sending blood all over the table. They grew back almost immediately, letting him pick up his severed fingers and chuck them at Ui at breakneck speed. They flew across the table, hitting Ui square in the face. 

"FIRST CLASS SASAKI!" He stood from his seat, a disgusted look on his face as he glared daggers at the person across the table. 

Haise ran to the door. "Gotta blast!" He exited, leaving many confused (and some laughing) investigators and a very pissed Ui behind. 

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill him." Ui hissed. \--- And from that day forth, Haise Sasaki was on Ui Koori's "kill first" list and Haise got into the habit of throwing various body parts at people in arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this a different way before but I don't care anymore. This is how it's going to be. If I want to type the other one for the 4th time, I can do that later.


	9. Thumb Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui and Sasaki fight, so they chose to have a thumb war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of 'thumb war' two different ways... So I put both

**Thumb War-The Traditional**

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

"What." Shirazu watched as two of his superiors settled their argument... with a thumb war. 

"You are so immature, Sasaki." Ui sighed. 

" _I'm_ the immature one? I would like to point out that you are in this war, too." Haise kept his gaze focused at the task at hand*.

"I win!" Haise jumped up, knocking over his chair. "I'm the winner, see my prize. You're the loser who sits and cries."**

"Whatever..."

~~~

**Thumb War-The Alternative**

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

Haise ripped off both his thumbs before chucking them at the person across the table, Special Class Investigaor, Ui Koori. 

"First Class Sasaki, you are disgusting." Ui leaned to the side, dodging the first thumb, but unable to do the same for the second, which hit him square in the face. Ui snarled. "This means war." He imitated Sasaki, grabbing both of the still-bleeding thumbs and throwing them at the half-ghoul. 

\---

Long story short, Haise ended up winning that 'thumb war' when he chucked a thumb and it went straight into Ui's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hah, pun.  
> **who gets the reference?? (I'm so immature, help)


	10. Family "Bonding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People being confused.  
> Takes place at the beginning of the Quinx squad (when it was just formed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking if puns for one that was suggested. So instead, have this.

"Wait... is Sasaki-san really Arima-san's son?" Mutsuki whispered to Shirazu, who was watching as his mentor easily made conversation with the CCG's shinigami, Arima Kishou. 

Shirazu glanced at the boy beside him. "I honestly don't know... They _do_ call each other 'dad' and 'son'..."

"Just ask somebody (idiots)." Urie appeared on the other side of Tooru, looking like he would rather be _anywhere_ other then here, as usual. 

"Good idea, Urie!"

"...(dumbass)"

Shirazu grabbed Mutsuki's arm and started dragging him down the hall. "Come on, Tooru!"

"W-wait a second!" Mutsuki sprinted to catch up to the other, sighing. 

\---

"Ummm... A-Akira-san?" 

"What is it, Mutsuki-kun?" Akira watched the younger as he fidgeted in place. 

"Is Sasaki-san really Arima-san's son?" Tooru played with the hem of his coat, avoiding her gaze. "I-I mean... It's just kinda confusing..."

"It's fine, Mutsuki-kun." Akira smiled slightly. "A lot of people seem to be confused on that."

Shirazu finally contributed. "What do you mean?"

"Even though they call themselves 'father and son', they are not related. I've heard that question frequently, though almost nobody seems to be willing to ask."

"Thanks, Akira-san."

\---

**Akira's eavesdropping**

"So, are Sasaki and Arima-san actually related?"

"I don't know... Maybe? I mean, look at their hair. They could easily be related."

"But their age! It wouldn't make sense! Unless some crazy shit happened, they can't be father and son!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but-"

"Boys." Akira stepped in front of the duo. "You do realize you can just ask them. Haise isn't that scary."

"O-Of course, Akira-san!"

"Now, to answer your question, no, they are not actually related."

"Th-thank you, Akira-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I mean by "crazy shit"


	11. The Penguin Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop me

"Hey, Maman!" 

"What is it, Saiko?" Haise put down his book to watch as Saiko rushed towards him, flopping down onto the couch beside him. 

"I drew this!" She held up a picture for Haise to see. 

Haise smiled, "What is this-", before he put a hand over his mouth, muffling his laughter.

"It's the new penguin squad!" Saiko cheered. "See? This is you," she pointed to a penguin with black and white hair (since when did penguins have hair?), "and this is me," a penguin with blue pigtails, "and this is Uribo," a penguin with purple hair, two moles under one of its eyes, and frowning, "and this is Shiragin," a penguin with shark teeth and orange hair, "and this is Mucchan!" a penguin with green hair and an eyepatch. "Oh, and these two are Akira-san and Arima-san!" She pointed to the last two penguins, one with white hair and glasses and the other with pale-blonde hair. 

"Th-that's great, Saiko-chan." Haise look a deep breath, trying to stop his laughter. 

Saiko pouted. "Maman, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who actually reads these:  
> You're awesome. I love you guys. Even though this fic is trash, you have made it this far. Warning: it's just going to get worse from here.


	12. The "Supportive" Voices Inside your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki being an asshole. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kaneki in Haise's head is fun  
> Ima do it again

_"Hey, Haise."_

"What do you want." Haise hissed, setting his book on the coffee table. He glanced around the room, releaved to see that none of the Quinx were in sight.

_"Is it bad to just want to chat with you?"_

"Yes."

_"You're no fun."_

"I am plenty 'fun'." Haise pouted. "Have you not _heard_ the excellent puns I make?"

_"...They all suck."_

"Aren't the 'voices inside of your head' supposed to be supportive?"

__"I'm pretty sure mentally stable people don't have voices inside of their heads."_ _

"Are you saying that I'm insane?!"

_"...Yes."_

"..."

_"..."_

"What do you want, anyways."

_"I'm hungry. Kill those stupid kids and eat them already. I'm sick of them."_

"What?! No!" Haise glanced around again. "I'm not killing the Quinx! They're like my children!"

_"I bet they'll taste really good."_

"No! Now shut up already!"

_"No. I'm bored."_

"Go relive the past or something. Just leave me alone."

_"No."_

"I'm going to have to live with myself my whole life..."

_"Sucks for you."_

"Hey, you're on the same boat here, buddy."

_"At least I can tune you out."_

"Shit..."

[And it continues...]

\---

**Meanwhile...**

"Is Maman talking to himself?" Saiko whipped her head out of sight as Haise glanced around the room.

"I dunno." Shirazu shrugged, looking around the corner again. "But he did say something about being insane."

"If he was only talking to himself, he would be sayin the other side of the conversation (idiots)." Urie scoffed, leaning against the wall.

"A-are you suggesting that he's talking to somebody we just can't hear?..." Mutsuki watched as Urie shrugged, putting one earbud in.

"Figure it out (either way, he's a lunatic)."

"Should we tell Akira-san?"

"Nah. Let's just see where this goes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvm. Writing this is hard. Wtf would they even talk about? Books?  
> They're both nerds.
> 
>  
> 
> This took forever to edit. It kept messing up the italics.


	13. Actually say "cheese", Haise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise is the kind of person who says a type of cheese instead of actually saying "cheese"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Montreal so I won't be able to fill all of the requests for a couple of days. *clasps hands together* sorry!
> 
> Have this instead. It came to me while my mom was trying to take pictures of me and my sister. (The woman won't let me read in peace.)

"Sassan, say 'cheese'!"

"Provolone!"

_That dork..._

\---

"Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheddar!"

_That idiot..._

\---

"Say 'cheese', Sassan!"

"Swiss!"

_I'm sick of this..._

\---

"Say 'cheese'."

"American!"

_Why do I still bother to do this..._

\---

"Sassan, actually say 'cheese' this time."

"Gouda." 

_I give up..._

\---

"Here, Saiko, you try to get him to be normal."

"Aye, aye, Shiragin!"

\---

"Maman, say 'cheese'!"

"Brie!"

_I get what he means..._


	14. When is Kaneki not an asshole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is being an asshole in Haise's mind... Once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are fun

_"Hey... Haise..."_

_Not now. Let me focus._ Haise trained his gaze on Matsuri as he addressed the group of investigators seated around the table. _This is important. I can't mess it up._

_"But, Haise. This is more important..."_

_I highly doubt that. Now shut up._ He glanced ar the people around him, making sure none of them noticed his inner conflict. All of the other investigators were focused on the speaker, well, except for Juuzou, who was looking anywhere _but_ Matsuri. 

_"Haise..._

Haise ignored him. 

_"Haise..."_

_"Haise."_

_"Haise."_

_"Haise."_

_"Haise."_

_"Haise."_

"WHAT?!" 

Everybody turned to the multicolor-haired man. 

_"Chicken butt."_

"First Class Sasaki, is there something you would like to say?" Matsuri glared at him. 

"N-no... Please continue." 

With that, the meeting continued, with Juuzou laughing like a lunatic and multiple investigators sending irritated looks in Haise's direction, mostly from Ui. 

_I hate you so much right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, just the way I like it. (Jk, I'm incapable of writing long chapters for things. I either put too much detail or not enough.)


	15. Staring contest starts now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki and Ui have a staring contest and Haise proceeds to creep Ui out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop me

"3... 2... 1... Start!"

Haise and Ui simultaneously opened their eyes, glaring at the other from across the table. 

_"Why are they doing this in the middle of a meeting?"_ Shirazu whispered, leaning towards Juuzou, who sat beside him. 

"Dunno. But they never cease to amaze me in how childish they can be." Juuzou giggled, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. 

"It's a good way to settle things, better then arguing for long periods of time or Haise's new 'finger fights'." Arima leaned his elbows on the table, glancing between both staring men. 

Shirazu blinked at his superior. "I guess you're right... But this is kinda weird. We _are_ ghoul investigators, after all."

"They're settling things like preschoolers if you ask me." Juuzou smiled creepily. "Let me over there and I'll settle it in seconds."

"Juuzou-kun, violence is not always to answer."

"Eh..."

"DAMMIT THAT'S CREEPY."

Shirazu and Juuzou looked back to the two. 

Ui was slowly backing away from the table, squinting at the man across the table. The two looked to the other. Haise sat, hands in the air, hooting and hollering. He opened his eyes to glare at Ui, revealing his glowing, red and black kakugan. 

He had been glaring at Ui with his kakugan out. 

"I win!!!"

"You are so creepy, you damn half-breed..."


	16. You judging little shit, you try fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki critiques Haise's fighting style (just Kaneki being a little shit, as usual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fic is 35% just Kaneki being a little shit and 35% Haise fighting with Ui. The other 30% is just trash

_"The lag between your upper and lower body is giving me a headache."_

_"You're too slow. You should've seen that kick coming a mile away."_

_"At this rate, you'll be dead before you're even able to cut an arm off."_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Haise glared at the white haired man who stood leaning against the wall of the storehouse. The man just watched as Haise fought against the S~-rated ghoul, Neko. He didn't help, only stood there and told him what he was doing wrong.

"I'm not talk-" Neko stared at the black and white haired investigator as they blocked a strike from Haise's quinque. 

"How about you try fighting, if you obviously know _so_ much about what to do and how to do it." Haise hissed at the man, glancing back at the ghoul he was fighting to dodge the bikaku kagune aimed for his face. 

_"Gladly. See how the master does it, Haise."_

The man disappeared and Haise turned to face the ghoul. 

"Finally... This is how it's done, Haise." The Investigaor's kakugan suddenly activated, gleaming brightly in the night. His pulsing, red kagune erupted from his back, immediately stabbing the ghoul in the stomach.

The ghoul coughed, blood splattering across the pavement. "Shit! What the fuck happened? How the-"

They were cut off by a second red tentacle spearing it through the head. 

"See, with my methods, nobody gets hurt and it takes less then a minute." Haise [Kaneki] laughed, dropping the ghoul onto the pavement. "Maybe you should listen to me more often."

_"Oh, be quiet."_

"What... the fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shittier then usual, I apologize.


	17. Saiko and Maman play COD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiko gets Haise to play video games with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't play many video games so...
> 
> COD is really one if the only violent video games I play. Don't judge.

"Maman, play games with meeeeee!" Saiko launched herself into Haise's lap, flattening the book he was reading under her. 

Haise jumped, almost knocking the girl onto the floor. "S-sure, Saiko-chan. Whatever you want to play." He smiled at her, attempting to grab the book she had flattened. 

"Yay~!" The blue haired girl wrapped her arms around the older male, shaking him roughly. "Let's play COD!!! I bet you'll like it!" She jumped off of him, running up to her room. 

Haise sighed, straightening his shirt before grabbing the book and marking his page, leaving it on the end table. _It'll be good to spend some time with the squad individually, I guess..._

Saiko returned from her room, arms full of various game cases. "We'll start with Black Ops 2!" She put the game in, preparing two controllers before handing one to Haise. "I'll show you how to play. We'll start local."

\---

"Maman, you're good!" Saiko leaned forward, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she was killed by the older. 

"It's not that hard once you get used to it, I guess."

"But still! It's only been, like, 20 minutes!" Saiko pouted, not tearing her gaze from the game. "How do you learn this so fast?"

"I don't know." Haise chuckled nervously. "It just seems very familiar, I guess..."

"Have you played this before?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Maybe you were a champion gamer before you lost your memories!" The girl grinned up at the other, quickly tearing her gaze from the game before turning back. 

Haise sighed. "I highly doubt that."

"Well, you'll have to figure it out then!" Saiko groaned, having been killed by the other yet again. "Let's try it online."

"I'd rather not delve into my past... I would rather stay here with you guys..." He whispered, barely audible against the music from the game. 

"Did you say something, Maman?"

"Ah, no." He brought a hand to his chin. "I better start dinner soon. One of the others are going to come down eventually."

"Awww... One more round?" She activated her puppy eyes, bottom lip quivering as she gazed up at her 'maman'. "Please?" 

"Uhhhhh..." He hesitated. _Dammit, she knows I'm weak to the puppy eyes!_ "Fine... Only one more though." He sighed. 

"Yay~!"

\---

It ended up being a lot more then 'one more round'. Shirazu had to block Saiko from giving Haise puppy eyes (again) to get dinner. And that barely worked. 

 

 

They ended up having dinner at 20:00.


	18. Affection Wars: Part 1: Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee spills and people laugh, signaling the start to the game changing event known as "The Affection Wars", brought to you by Arima's most devoted followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of idk

"Arima-san, would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back with it!" The pink haired investigator jogged down the hall, smirking at her black haired partner as she passed. The girl skipped out the door and out of sight, eager to fulfill her superior's wishes. 

_It's on, Ihei..._ Ui flared his nostrils at the younger before turning to his elder, smiling. "Is there anything I can get for you, Arima-san?"

The white haired glanced up at his subordinate quickly before going back to his work. "No."

"Please, just notify when you need something." With that, Ui wandered back to his desk, tapping random keys on his keyboard as he watched the door. 

Soon enough, the two's pink haired companion skipped back in, holding two cups of coffee. "I'm back~!" She sang, heading to Arima'a desk. 

Ui stuck a foot out as she walked past, stretching. 

_SLAM!!_

Face met floor as coffee went flying, getting flattened underneath the unsuspecting investigator. She hissed in pain, quickly sitting up and rubbing her nose, grumbling to herself.

"Ui-san!" The pink haired glared daggers at her black haired superior, front covered in scalding coffee. "What was that?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ihei-kun!" Ui smiled innocently. "I was just stretching, I didn't see you walking by. Let me help you clean up. I can get some more coffee for you, too, if you would like."

"Thanks, but I'm _fine_." Ihei hissed, pulling herself up and stomping away from the older. 

Muffled laughter from the innocent investigators wandering the halls could be heard all across the floor. 

_This means war, Ui-san._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile: Arima has no clue what's happening because he can't look up from his work


	19. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my absence. I have had no motivation to write. But, I just had to post this so, be happy. Idk when the next update will be for any of my fan fics so...

"Hey, Arima-san."

"What is it, Haise?"

"I heard a pun about Amnesia."

"..."

"But I forgot how it goes."

"..."

_"That was really bad, Haise."_

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write something (even though I'm a shitty writer)? Comment some ideas. I already have a few, so I'll see what happens.  
> I'm just writing this cuz I'm bored. Summer is boring.


End file.
